Red Hand
Tirius, commonly referred to as "Red Hand" or "Red" among strangers and his fellow soldiers, is a Whitehill archer soldier. He is currently under the command of Gryff Whitehill, stationed at House Whitehill of Ironrath. He is married to the blacksmith assistant, Astrid, and their adopted daughter Cass is at Ironrath with Red. Biography Background Red does not speak much of his background, as such there is very little known about where he comes from. Not even his wife and lifelong friend, Astrid, is aware of everything. However, he has stated on several occasions that his mother was a tavern whore, that he had never known his father, and his family traveled around constantly until settling in the North. Red has seven siblings; three sisters and three brothers, all of them are scattered around Westeros. Red is the second oldest. Red and Astrid grew up together as children, the four year age difference between the two played little in their friendship. They bonded quickly, relying on each other to soothe their aggression. Red was prone to getting into fights with both people and animals, causing both trouble in town and damage to himself. As Red's mother often disregarded him, Astrid grew to mother him, which only tightened their friendship. Over time, Red became skilled with both the bow and the arming sword. At the age of 15, Red and Astrid married in order to release the tensions that Astrid faced from her own parents. Married, their relationship never changed, and they were continued to be seen more as brother and sister than wife and husband, the two often joking about their marriage as a tame insult to each other. Once married, Red found himself serving as a soldier for the Whitehills. Character Red can typically be described as passive-aggressive. He has a fiery temper, one that is only matched by Astrid, and is quick to threaten or even attack those considered an enemy. However, much of this fiery temper has been subdued since childhood, replaced with a lax laziness and calculated responses. The cause of this is likely his depression. While still ready for a fight, Red's responses to most situations have become uncaring. In fact, he does not mind insult or injury direct towards himself, but is noted to become extremely aggressive and defensive when someone he cares for his harmed or threatened. It is obvious he has little care for danger or consequences, often doing things that no sane person would do. Red has a very unapologetic attitude to life, and often expresses his desire to die. There is a softer side to Red. He is a very loving man, with an open mind and heart. He is prone to physical contact, giving hugs and kisses freely. It is hard to get into his loving graces. When placed under stress or nervous, Red is prone to making sexual comments and flirting. Appearance Red is a short, broad shouldered man with dark brown hair and chubby cheeks. If his cheeks where not as chubby, one would notice a particularly strong jawline.He has green-blue eyes, a thin brown horizontal steak is found in left eye. Although small, he is capable of lifting up to 200 lbs. The most notable thing about Red is the dulled red scarf that covers his mouth and nose, and the fact much of his clothing is a size too big. Trivia * Red suffers from vivid hallucinations. He also claims to hear a ringing, that will often cause his hearing in his left ear to stop momentarily. A modern diagnoses would be schizophrenia. *Red has an incredible fear of spiders, waging a personal war on them. He kills spiders with his sword, rightly named Spiders-Bane. Category:Characters